Smile
by Novelist Pup
Summary: Because it's the only thing you can do until the end. [Uchihacest]


**Smile**

Oh dear… More angst… And I promise you all that the next person to call this one cute shall cause me to kick and scream and pull at my hair like a child. So… Yeah, I hope you enjoy (and refrain from calling this cute).

**Disclaimer: Hm... Oh I wish… **

* * *

"How the mighty have fallen."

Itachi looked up at the smirking face above him, pressing the kunai to his throat, constricting his breath into slow puffs.

"Come on Itachi, congratulate me. I finally caught you. You should be proud, should you not?"

Itachi could help but smirk slightly. Sasuke's eyes widened and he pressed the kunai even closer.

"What's so amusing _Aniki_?"

"Foolish little brother…" Itachi rasped out, smiling.

"I'm no fool. You are. Tell me what's so funny!"

"Do you even hate me?"

Sasuke snarled and grabbed Itachi's chin, bringing Itachi's face front of his face.

"Of course I hate you! Why would I not hate you?" Sasuke growled, his voice beginning to shake.

"Ha ha ha…" Itachi laughed, irking Sasuke even more.

"What's so funny!" Sasuke asked, his hands trembling.

"Sasuke, your voice… It's wavering…" Itachi mumbled, closing his eyes and still chuckling.

"Stop laughing! You're supposed to be scared! Begging me to spare your life! Not laughing and asking me stupid questions!" Sasuke growled, his hands shaking and his lips trembling.

"No Sasuke, I really appreciate the fact that you took my word to heart… But if I ask you to spare my life… You'd probably do it…" Itachi said, his chuckling lowered down.

"No I won't! You don't even know me! You took away half my life, you killed my family, _and you took away the one thing I loved the most!_" Sasuke screamed, making Itachi stop smiling altogether.

"Then tell me Sasuke. Make me know you." Itachi said, staring into Sasuke's blood-red eyes.

"Don't make me do this Itachi…"

"I'm not making you do anything…"

"Stop it! You're messing with my head, aren't you?"

"No, you're messing with your own head."

"_STOP IT_!"

Sasuke grabbed Itachi's robe and his entire body was trembling. Itachi stared, completely unaffected by his brother's sudden actions.

"Itachi… why did you take away the one thing I loved the most…?"

Itachi stared, confusion starting to take over silently.

"Why did you do it?"

Itachi didn't answer.

"Please, just tell me why…"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I am unaware of what you are talking about."

Sasuke's head snapped up and he grabbed his brother's shoulders snarling in his face.

"_You don't know what you did to me?_" Sasuke said, glaring into Itachi's eyes.

"I'm sorry, but no."

"You took away _yourself_! I fucking loved you! I still do, so don't make me do this!" Sasuke screamed, burying his face into Itachi's shoulder. Itachi stared at the head that was sobbing into his very shoulder.

"I'm sorry Sasuke."

"Don't fucking say sorry unless you mean it!" Sasuke growled, his voice mumbled from his brother's robe.

"I'm sorry." Itachi repeated.

"Stop saying sorry!" Sasuke said, still gripping Itachi's robe.

"I'm going to keep saying it until you accept it." Sasuke looked up and saw his brother smiling at him.

"Please, just stop…" Sasuke said, his voice distorted and raspy.

"Stop what?"

"The smiling, the apologies… Just stop…"

"Why Sasuke, because I love you too?"

"No! Don't love me; it'll just screw things up even more!"

"Only if you want it to."

Sasuke stopped right there, his tears coming to a halt. Itachi was still smiling, patting his head like when he was younger.

"Why do you this to me?"

"Because, it's the only thing I can do before I do this…" Itachi grabbed the kunai from Sasuke's hand and pointed it to his neck, directly at the jugular vein.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." And then the unexpected happened.

Sasuke kicked Itachi in the knee and Itachi let go of the kunai in surprise. Sasuke grabbed Itachi's face and proceeded to kiss Itachi on the lips softly. Then Itachi made the kiss harder as he wrapped his arms around his little brother's body.

"I won't let you die Itachi." Sasuke mumbled through the kiss.

"I know Sasuke." Itachi responded.

"I've got to kill you first."

"I know Sasuke."

"I still love you too."

"As do I Sasuke."

"But I still want to know why too."

"I know Sasuke." Itachi smiled wistfully.

"Stop smiling, Itachi."

"Never in your presence Sasuke."

**E**N**D**

* * *

This was not cute! I swear it wasn't! Okay, maybe a little, but it wasn't really! I also do not have an obsession with suicides, but it works out well for ItaSasu sometimes. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed. 


End file.
